


All Angels Deserve To Die

by Ib_Fujimoto



Category: Not really a fandom lol
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Creatures, Crying, D E A T H, Death, Demons, Depression, Gay, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Illnesses, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Netfret, OCD, Other, Pain, Panic Attacks, Partners in Crime, Romance, S O M U CH D E A T H, Satan - Freeform, Seer, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, Triggers, Werewolf, Witchcraft, Witches, You shouldn't read this if your young but hey I can't stop ya, mermaid, murders, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ib_Fujimoto/pseuds/Ib_Fujimoto
Summary: Ib and her many friends go on an adventure (AKA I'm sucky at summarys and titles)





	All Angels Deserve To Die

Ty wiped some sweat from his brow as he came up from the water. He'd been a swimmer forever, he always felt like he's had some sort of deep connection with water. He's made that little sister of his wait at the pool for him for hours on end. She'd always leave with sunburns on that pale skin of hers. Ty's swim session was interrupted by a teenage girl with black hair a red eye with a eyepatch on her other eye standing right in front of him, talking to him as well. 

"You didn't hear a single word I just said did you?" She smiled. Ty akwardly laughed. 

"Um yeah, no I didn't." She rolled her eyes at Ty.

"Of course you didn't thats so like you." She then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Ib don't leave just yet! You didn't even tell me what you came here for?" Ty yelled.

"Ugh, don't worry I'm just getting your towel." Ib groaned. 

"Oh." Ty said before getting out of the pool. Ib then threw Ty his towel. 

"Thanks Sis." Ty smiled while dying his hair.

"Ew, don't call me sis, just call me sister." Ib moaned.

"Ugh, yeah that was really cringey." Ty cringed.

"Anyways I only came by to say hi." Ib said. Ty grinned.

"Thats totally unlike you did something happen?" Ty softly laughed.

"What no, I'm just in an good mood today." Ib scoffed. Ty narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, really I'm just in a good mood today." Ib rasied her voice. "I'm not lying!" 

"Fine, fine!" Ty exclaimed.

"I actually came here to get you because I just kinda want to hang out with you. Ya know I never really get to hang out with you anymore even when we were kids you were always either working for us or swiming. So yeah, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to!" Ib rambled. Ty smiled and hugged her. Ib's eyes widen before she slowly hugged him back.  
"Of course I'll hang out with my little sister!" Ty yelled before lightly punching her shoulder. 

"Oh shut up Ty." Ib rolled her eyes after punching Ty as hard as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will get more intense as I update so if you like this story so far just wait.  
> This story was actually originally posted on wattpad but I deiced to re-write it because after what I wrote on Wattpad I took some time off (by some time I mean an actual year) to figure out what I want to do with my story. I finally figured it out so I went back and read what I rote on Wattpad and it didn't make any sense at all. It was so bad even I couldn't fix it so I'm staring all over again. And I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or repetitive language in this story.  
> Also you're welcome Ari since I know how much you loved this story.


End file.
